<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>long may you reign by kontj (kaguol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191213">long may you reign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj'>kontj (kaguol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>panindigan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Mafia AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mafia!shiratorizawa headcanons</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>panindigan [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>long may you reign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warnings for swearing, implicit violence, espionage, etc.</p>
<p>please take these with a grain of salt, as no research was done on organized crime prior to creating this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>USHIJIMA WAKATOSHI</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>▸ the name ushijima may not ring a bell to the everyday man, but it strikes fear in the hearts of every one involved in the business world. they utter the word behind closed doors, and even then, in the faintest of whispers. it’s a name that sends even the most arrogant of tycoons running back to their gated homes</p>
<p>▸ the ushijima clan are old money, in the sense that they had been holding it in their palms long before japan had a common currency. they had been the ones to control the major trading spots, and hadn’t given them up since then.</p>
<p>▸ “you need only two things in the world, wakatoshi: power and money. you were born into a family that had both. it is your duty as an ushijima to maintain it.” wakatoshi doesn’t exactly remember who tells him this, but the words have been drilled into his mind in different versions that it is much better to ask who didn’t.</p>
<p>▸ it is true, the ushijima clan possessing both, that they basically ran japan, but for all the influence they held, nobody really saw a single one of them. they only know the family by name, but nobody really saw what they looked like. however, in the main house, there is an entire archive dedicated to their lineage, and it is the most secure place in the country (their vault of riches a close second)</p>
<p>▸ wakatoshi lived a fairly normal childhood, the only thing that would be out of place for him would be the occasional hesitance he’d show when he would write his full name on legal documents. he went to a private school with a dorm, but was chauffeured home every afternoon (which was the only indication of his affluence to his peers).</p>
<p>▸ at home, he was drilled by many tutors and trainers, in order to keep his mind sharp. by the time he was in highschool, he could speak over 10 languages with ease and little to no hint of his native accent. whenever an exchange student would come to school, he’d be the one to ease them into the environment.</p>
<p>▸ from a young age he was taught the basics of self defense, which escalated to several lessons of different martial arts from around the world. the adviser isn’t very keen on the heirs having to learn violence, but wakatoshi had been so insistent that the people around held their breaths, worried what would happen to him. he won, of course, with only a laugh from his grandmother, the matron of the clan, as she called in trainer from around the world to teach her grandson.</p>
<p>▸ he learned how to assemble and disassemble a rifle when he was in middle school - and by the time he was a senior, he had gone through their entire armory. in his boredom, he picked up a katana and just, swung. from then on, he was addicted to the sound of the sword splitting air, eyes glinting at the halved bamboo sticks lined up for practice. again, this was of some distress to the advisers, but he was older then, and could have a say in the matter. it was the same adviser of course, and his grandmother let him put the man to trial.</p>
<p>▸ it was on that day did he gain the title as head of the clan, and shortly took control over the operations on his second year of university when his grandmother passed away.</p>
<p>▸ the first thing he did was purge the operations. he called up a meeting of every single department head, and they, cocky and arrogant, showed up almost an hour late. they underestimated wakatoshi due to his age, and supposed naivety.</p>
<p>▸ it was the first and last time anyone dared to underestimate him.</p>
<p>▸ now, only a handful of people work directly under him, even going so far as to hide their identities from each other, before he deemed them stable and trustworthy enough to meet each other. they didn’t even know what he looked like before that one fateful night.</p>
<p>▸ he has enough money to buy an entire island, but on his 21st birthday, he bought a plot of land away from the bustling city life and set up a quaint little farm there, and he personally tends to his crops every chance he gets.</p>
<p>▸ he was one of the very few in his family that has calloused hands.</p>
<p>▸ i would also like to stress that he pushes his hair back when attending formal events. keeps his jewelry to a minimum, since his cologne and his tailored suit is worth more than the combined price of the suits of the gentlemen in the next table</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TENDOU SATORI</b>
</p>
<p>▸ wakatoshi’s right hand. was one of the very few people that knew who he was. actually the very first person outside the ushijima clan who knew who found out of his real identity from his own mouth. was also the first ‘outsider’ to even step foot into the main compound.</p>
<p>▸ they both met in high school, when tendou tried to push wakatoshi around, and was met by a blow so fast he never realized it was coming until he was sprawled onto the ground, wheezing. they never spoke after that, but he considered wakatoshi his ‘very good friend’ then. </p>
<p>▸ though he was loud and somewhat friendly, he was <em>violent</em>. he had insane reflexes and a good sense for fights that he would often leave the premises unscathed, even after dealing with five people. even though he lived in the dorms, he would sneak out at night to carry out assassinations for the higher ups stashing the stacks of money under the false floorboards of his dorm room.</p>
<p>▸ not that he needed the finances. he needed the job to fill an insatiable need - a bloodlust that even he was afraid of. sometimes.</p>
<p>▸ but he was ratted out, by an official who had hired him the night before and wanted not a single soul to know of the job. men were called up in the alley where he would buy a sports drink on his few nights off, and he found himself on the ground, staring at the barrel of a gun. it was the first time he had felt utterly powerless, as he listened to the official talk him down from the comfort of his car’s hood.</p>
<p>▸ “i’m only doing you a favor kid. a monster like you doesn’t deserve to live.” his eyes were wide open in shock, and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. “maybe in your next life the gods will pity you enough to make you human.”</p>
<p>▸ he woke up the next day in a futon, surrounded by walls he didn’t recognize. he never knew heaven would be so traditional.</p>
<p>▸ that was when wakatoshi came in, holding a tray of his breakfast, did he realize that he was very much alive. he was met with only a blank stare when he asked what happened, and the gravelly voice of his friend: “i took care of it.”</p>
<p>▸ wakatoshi handed him a plane ticket then, as well as a set of papers, modifying his identity, and a report of his death. he gave him a choice: o either run away, start anew, and live out his days as an honest man. or he could stay, and work <em>with </em>wakatoshi.</p>
<p>▸ he actually tears up, hearing the voice of that nasty man taunt him over and over again. “why would you want someone like me?” he says with a nonchalance that doesn’t match the disbelief and shame in his eyes. he says something along the lines of being a demon, of being too unhinged to even be of use.</p>
<p>▸ wakatoshi is confused. “why would i not want a demon on my side?” there is a beat of silence before tendou laughs, for the first time, feeling like he doesn’t need to look behind his shoulder.</p>
<p>▸ he then trains, honing his skill and becomes a living, breathing, weapon, completely at wakatoshi’s disposal. which is a sharp contrast to when he took up culinary arts, then proceeding to get training to earn a diploma in <em>paris</em></p>
<p>▸ when he came home, he set up a patisserie named scarlet secrets, in homage to wakatoshi’s grandmother who called him every other day while he was abroad, rattling about how he left her and that no one in japan would make cupcakes as delicious as his</p>
<p>▸ the patisserie took off, with their delectable goods that were very affordable, considering their quality. but the thing with the scarlet secrets is that it’s open at the most obscure times of day, and sometimes not at all. he also sets up pop up shops and practically gives the pastries away to people on the way to work. this picks up traction, and people are curious as to who is the mastermind behind such an elaborate marketing strategy. </p>
<p>▸ but to tendou, he just likes to fuck around, keep people on their toes.</p>
<p>▸ the term scarlet secrets is also a play on his bright auburn hair, as well as the trail of crimson he leaves when he’s on the hunt. sometimes, before he finishes them off, he asks them for ideas of a new recipe, promising that if they give him a good one he’ll be merciful. when you do give him a good combination, he’ll be careful enough to not make it hurt too much.</p>
<p>▸ and if you give him a bad one, he takes his time, making you list various ingredients until he finds one that satisfies him. or you expire, whichever one comes first.</p>
<p>▸ the first people to taste his new concoctions are those in the home of the elderly, the one that wakatoshi personally sponsors. the crowd favorite would be his red velvet cupcakes. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>OHIRA REON</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>▸ he and wakatoshi had met once before, when they were taken by the heads of their families to jeju island for a business deal. neither boy was allowed inside the conference room, so they took their time to explore the vast estate.</p>
<p>▸ they found each other by accident, and pretended that they were there for vacation, each one humbling themselves to give the illusion that they weren’t sons of multi-millionaire families. they were really bad at pretending, but they didn’t know much then, and treated whatever lie they received as a truth</p>
<p>▸ ceo of an international conglomerate that extends from food, to clothing, to even the entertainment industry. if you need something, there’s probably an item with the silver OHIRA logo on it. they pride themselves on relatively affordable goods that last a long while.</p>
<p>▸ his family had been business partners with the ushijima clan for as long as they could remember, yet never really went as far as to test the waters of anything else besides manufacturing.</p>
<p>▸ when he took his inheritance, and his spot as ceo, he did the same thing as wakatoshi, and quickly arranged a meeting with him that week. they met, there was a beat of shared respect for each other. they knew exactly what had transpired after they took their spots.</p>
<p>▸ unlike his predecessor, he was well aware of the ushijima’s underground operations, and wanted in on the action. it was a tense afternoon, as the two boy-kings swirled whiskey, cool stares meeting each other as they talked of sums that went beyond one’s comprehension.</p>
<p>▸ they came to a compromise, and the two went to dinner, served by tendou when he came home from paris. reon was very honest with his critiques, immediately forming a bond between the two foodies. wakatoshi just nodded, content with whatever food was on his plate.</p>
<p>▸ he and tendou sometimes go on impromptu food trips, usually on reon’s private jet. there was one time that the two of them came back home drunk from tasting an entire wine collection somewhere in italy, and spent the morning nursing a headache on the jet. they made their way to a convenience store and learned the wonders of cup noodles.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>SEMI EITA</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>▸ up and coming musician, started off as a faceless soundcloud artist who uploaded near weekly with fully fleshed out music that was both catchy and underground that people have their little ‘oh my god so indie’ phase with his music</p>
<p>▸ he signed a record deal under OHIRA ENTERTAINMENT shortly after one of his songs went viral for its prose. he quickly climbed the charts and became the face of OHIRA ENTERPRISES</p>
<p>▸ the value of OHIRA stock skyrocketed when he was introduced to the public, and companies were now clambering for a spot in his rather busy schedule.</p>
<p>▸ however, most of the offers are rejected, the agency assigned to him opting to keep him away from too much public exposure, as to keep the world’s interest on him.</p>
<p>▸ has a very chill, laid-back, and somewhat mysterious persona. has done a total of (1) interview. his twitter is used to promote upcoming music, and it’s evident that his manager’s the one controlling it. his old soundcloud is still active though, and he’d often provide snippets of upcoming songs, along with background sounds of him humming or the quiet steps of the people in the studio</p>
<p>▸ went on ig live on accident once and the app almost crashed with the amount of traffic. he showed his face half a minute in, popping in with a smile, his signature greeting, and ending the live. the internet would not stop talking about his smile for over a week.</p>
<p>▸ so that’s his online persona, this down to earth, boy next door, who writes music in his room and serenades millions with his heart on his sleeve. his real life situation is pretty much the same, though the trivia on his fansite that his favorite past time is ‘swimming’ isn’t technically false</p>
<p>▸ when he says swimming, he means in the pool of chips, surrounded by the tears of businessmen that now lost the deed to their homes to the young man in a parka</p>
<p>▸ whenever he steps foot into a casino, everyone doesn’t bat an eye, thinking that he is no match for their connections and how skillfully they manage to trick each other into forking over millions over a a game of poker.</p>
<p>▸ semi thrives on making them choke on their words. in one night, over thirty people are on their knees before him, 95% percent of their assets transferred to his account.</p>
<p>▸ they can’t even say that he cheated, when it’s evident that he strolled into the place alone, with only the minimum amount in order to play a round. it’s just that he’s perceptive, and very good at numbers.</p>
<p>▸ but he’s human, so of course, there would be times where he’d lose. the first time that happened, everyone ganged up on him, taunting him as he stared down at the ground. however, they missed the almost rabid glint in his eyes, as he stared back, challenging them to another round - this time double or nothing</p>
<p>▸ they never win twice in a row against him. and what little petty gossip they try to sell to the tabloids is turned away.</p>
<p>▸ i mean really, who do you think runs the tabloids anyway? (spoiler: still ohira)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>YAMAGATA HAYATO</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>▸ when his family ran a bar that was ransacked by a passing biker gang, it was hayato who held down the fort, making sure that the damage was minimal. he himself suffered only a few scrapes, while the perpetrators left with bruises and broken ribs. nobody really messed with their quaint little pub after that.</p>
<p>▸ when his father passed and the task of managing it was left to him, he was visited by a tank of a man, who looked no older than he. the man paid his respects to the bereaved, and asked who would be the one to take his father’s place.</p>
<p>▸ tendou was the one who came up with an excused as wakatoshi pulled hayato away, explaining to him that his father had been one of the only few original heads of the operation that he kept.</p>
<p>▸ hayato is confused, but it made sense, seeing as his father never really had a proper 9-5 job but managed to keep their stockroom full, and their bar relatively updated to the trends. none of his siblings starved, and he could see that they lived a fairly comfortable life, seeing as there were seven of them.</p>
<p>▸ wakatoshi offered to pay upfront, and offer scholarships for his siblings, but before he could finish, hayato interjected. “and what would i need to do if i took his place?” the broader man invited him over to his penthouse to talk, and there did they discuss the details of the position.</p>
<p>▸ however, tendou, sly little man, wanted to catch him off-guard, did a low kick to ‘sweep the newbie off his feet’ which earned him a punch to the gut. red haired demon of a man watched with wide eyes as he merely straightened his coat and continued on his way. tendou found another good friend :D</p>
<p>▸ when everything was settled and hayato became head of the many drinking establishments that were under the ushijima name, he also found himself as tendou’s personal sparring partner. that he didn’t mind, since he needed to let off the stress someway or another.</p>
<p>▸ helped tendou out with his hand-to-hand combat maneuvers, and is actually a licensed athletic instructor (due to the many odd jobs he had done in the past).</p>
<p>▸ got bored in his position fairly quickly, and when he expressed his restlessness to tendou, he was met with a ‘side quest’. “you got me a babysitter gig?” he asked tendou incredulously, flipping over the file in his hand. “the proper term is talent manager, hayato-kun,” tendou crooned with a shit-eating grin that the man was eager to wipe off.</p>
<p>▸ “what ushijima wants, ushijima gets, i guess,” he says, though wakatoshi never really pushed him to do it. tendou points this out, but hayato’s already one foot out the door.</p>
<p>▸ he meets reon, and is given the rundown of how to deal with rising musician semi eita, basically. though he seems like he’s disinterested, he’s actually pretty excited, since his sisters are fans of the guy and he did promise them an autograph somewhere in the future.</p>
<p>▸ “you seem chipper today, hayato-kun~” “shut up, guess monster.”</p>
<p>▸ he and semi get along fairly well, and he ends up coaching the singer as well. makes the mistake of bringing him and tendou in the ring at the same time, which ends up in a full brawl that leaves two black eyes. he’s grateful that semi isn’t reliant on his looks, else he would’ve been fucked.</p>
<p>▸ semi fucks with him anyway and posts a selfie of the black eye. the internet has a field day again, and hayato loses a few years of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>KAWANISHI TAICHI</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>▸ started off as a bartender at the bar that acts as hayato’s ‘base’, strategically placed there by ushijima in order to keep an eye on the new recruit. it entertained the kingpin to no end when he finally made the entire crew meet. taichi didn’t like the white deception, but the tiny smile on their otherwise stoic boss’s face was priceless so he let it slide</p>
<p>▸ technically known wakatoshi longest, as the two had sparred against each other in their youth. his family disappeared for a while after a mole was discovered, and the ushijima clan was quick to cut ties with them as to preserve their own skin.</p>
<p>▸ when wakatoshi sought him out, they shared a moment of silence, gauging whether an apology was needed, or if it was a little bit too late for false pretenses. he only shrugged, voice a low rumble. “no hard feelings.”</p>
<p>▸ the main reason why wakatoshi had tracked him down was that taichi was the best spy in all of japan. and by that he means that he’s the best, seeing as he is technically a ghost - the official records showing that kawanishi taichi had died several years ago. the only reason why wakatoshi even knows he’s alive is because he kept tabs on him when the falling out incident happened.</p>
<p>▸ taichi doesn’t disappoint, for his skills of espionage are unmatched. several times had he sneaked into the prime minister’s office to steal personal belongings, only to bring them back the next day, without so much as a red alert across national security.</p>
<p>▸ so when he was assigned to watch over hayato, he senses that there are deeper forces at work. also, he likes the repetitive motions of bringing drinks and wiping down glasses. it’s a nice break from sleeping in dark corners with one eye open.</p>
<p>▸ he’s not someone to be taken lightly, as he basically possesses the same bloodlust as tendou. the main difference is that while tendou likes it to run amok, he hones it into a secondary weapon. they share a look, smiles dripping with venom. the two never sit in the same room for over an hour.</p>
<p>▸ watched the spy kids movie, hoping to find kindred spirits, but found only poorly hidden mcdonald’s advertisements in gadgets he wishes were real. it’s his favorite movie franchise.</p>
<p>▸ his jobs aren’t swift, but they are clean, since he lays down the groundwork months in advance. he likes to check up on his victims at the coroner’s, smiling to himself as they list yet another tycoon with a case of heart failure.</p>
<p>▸ but there are times when he’s just aching to take it out on his victims, and the sight is gruesome enough to think that it had been caused by a wild animal. the precise cuts to important joints suggest otherwise, though the scene seems to disprove it to be the work of any man.</p>
<p>▸ likes to leave little taunts that he knows only tendou would find out, the two of them playing a game of one upping the other.</p>
<p>▸ spends his free time helping out in a nursing home, after he found out that the famed scarlet secret red velvet cupcakes were usually sent there. he refuses to look any deeper as to who is the person behind the delectable goods. (read: when tendou tries to talk about it, he suddenly cannot hear, see, nor speak)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>SHIRABU KENJIROU</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>▸ estranged son of a long line of politicians, who blackmailed his father into leaving half their assets with him when he turned 18. he hated the thought of dressing up, filling his mind with the many ways to scam people on the court, with the false sense of justice.</p>
<p>▸ he wanted honest work, and honest work did he find. he used the money left in his account to buy off several of the biggest buildings in the prefecture, and turned them into hotels and casinos.</p>
<p>▸ though he hated the way his parents psychoanalyzed him and his siblings at the dinner table, he listened with rapt attention at the way they discussed business deals, and he did take several classes of business management in order to have a good grasp on how to run an honest business. very honest.</p>
<p>▸ by the time he was 24, he was known to be one of the youngest ‘self made’ entrepreneurs (this only because he made sure to strike his name from the family roster, and take up a different name).</p>
<p>▸ being on top had gotten boring then, until he heard the commotion caused by the so-called silver bandit, who’d leave almost half of his patrons bankrupt after a single night. instead of being enraged, he was amused, and arranged a meeting with him the following month.</p>
<p>▸ before he could get to the infamous gambler, he had to go through the process of meeting with his agency - which turned out to not be a talent agency, but in fact, japan’s underground mafia.</p>
<p>▸ he was starstruck to be honest, having grown up hearing the hushed voices of his parents on the other side of the wall, their fear evident as the spoke of the ushijima clan. </p>
<p>▸ he was good at containing his excitement, and struck a deal with the head of the operation, giving up autonomy over a few casinos in favor of control over the entertainment industry shared under the ohiro-ushijima namesake.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>GOSHIKI TSUTOMU</b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>▸ in his youth, he had been what would be labeled as a problem child, having started more fights than finished any. it had worked in his favor for a while, before he got involved with an actual gang, that had beat him within an inch to his life.</p>
<p>▸ the last thing he saw was a flash of red, before he succumbed into darkness. when he awoke, he found himself in the middle of a well furnished apartment, barely able to open his eyes, as he faded in and out of consciousness.</p>
<p>▸ when he was well enough to see and speak, he found himself in the company of a red head with a smile that spoke of mischief and a particularly tired brunet.</p>
<p>▸ before the brunet could speak with what could be considered as pity or consideration, the red-haired man opened his mouth and torn the bandaid right off. “so how come you were bleeding out in the middle near a gutter?”</p>
<p>▸ tsutomu is taken aback, but nevertheless grateful that he doesn’t have to feign the whole innocent act. “i got into a fight,” was his only response.</p>
<p>▸ “is this your first one?” he shook his head, but, looking back, he never really fought. just swung a few fists here and there, and that was enough to scare off the preppies who couldn’t make a fist anyway. maybe it was the painkillers they put in his drip, but he spilled out his angst towards the two strangers. i mean really, he’s in different clothing than the one he was about to die in, so this isn’t really the time to be ashamed.</p>
<p>▸ they listened, and at the end, exchanged a look.  tendou skipped away, bringing his phone to his ear as he called wakatoshi from his personal line, his voice muffled through the walls. hayato stayed with tsutomu, his heart thundering in his chest as he waited for whatever verdict the boss had for the poor kid.</p>
<p>▸ tsutomu is a bit dazed, and in this moment of silence, he swears he could taste the purple ceiling. the apartment ceiling is painted white.</p>
<p>▸ tendou comes back, his smile morphed into something with intent. in his drugged up haze, he swears he looks ready to devour him. the fear jolts him awake, but the look in tendou’s eyes disappears as quickly as it came.</p>
<p>▸ “you know, tsutomu-kun,” he began. “if you’re going to pick a fight, you might as well know how to finish it.”</p>
<p>▸ the boy smiles to the best of his abilities, and thus begins his life, training under the tutelage of both tendou and hayato - and later, earning a spot at the table of one ushijima wakatoshi, who looks on at him with something that resembled pride.</p>
<p>▸ when he was found by tendou, his hair was a mess, and when he was fit enough to train, tendou was the one who brought him to his favorite hairdresser, a blond man named terushima, who took one good look at the jittery boy and decided to give him a bowlcut. he stuck with it since.</p>
<p>▸ he’s not as gifted as the rest of the members, but his lack of innate skills is made up by his enthusiasm and stamina, as well as his good sense for combat. he’s quite good with revolvers, and is adequate with long-range shots, but he prefers close combat over weapons. </p>
<p>▸ “but i’m willing to try even a sword, if that’s what you wish!” with a single sentence, the boy captured wakatoshi’s heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>